


Favourite Work of Art

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, POV Duo Maxwell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--Duo comes to realise that there are advantages to attending training sessions after all. It all depends on the teacher, and on the subject matter...!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"God, not _another_ training session!" I groaned, hearing Quat's call from the room downstairs. "That's gotta be the third this week! When does that guy ever let up?"  
  
" _That guy_ \- " hissed a voice in the doorway to my room, "- is _me_ , and I won't let up until you learn to master a few more basic principles of Gundam maintenance!" Dear old Heero stood there, mouth set as grimly as always, arms tightly folded over his chest, in challenge to his least willing student. Picture of a perfect tutor, ha ha! Amazing, how he considers himself the only one who can pass on information correctly. I have plenty of information I could pass on to _him_ , though I guess that isn't exactly relevant to our battle experience. Makes me smile to think of it, though ...  
  
He sounded pretty angry; he wasn't meant to have seen my instinctive smirk. "Duo, the hydraulics nearly failed in the last mission, after that irresponsible landing of yours. You've not done a decent overhaul for months now. And I've got some really good new ideas on how to tighten up the swing on the scythe..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." I muttered. Heero was right, of course. That just made me all the more obstreperous, though. "So - you wanna start straight away? Like, now?"  
  
He scowled at me, lounged out on my bed with the latest copy of Games Master. Dammit, I hadn't even braided my hair up properly yet; great chunks of freshly washed hair were snuggling round my neck and shoulders. And I'd seen no reason to change out of my usual sleeveless vest and sleep shorts. I'd rolled out of bed early enough to grab a coffee and toast, then I'd just rolled back in, and spent most of the day similarly. What else are summer weekends for?  
  
"Like - we've all been waiting for the last half hour for you to join us," he snapped. Voice could cut metal, I reckon. Scraped down my spine like fingers on a board. Just like he intended, I daresay.  
  
"'Kay, 'kay, I'm there!" I snapped back, unfolding myself off the narrow bed. I stretched up to twist my hair up into some semblance of order, and glared back at him. What was up with him, staring at me like that? "So stop eyeballing me and take me to the show, Teach!"  
  
+  
  
Heero had moved back the dining table and set up an overhead projector screen out of his laptop. The others all turned to stare at me as I ambled in. They were sat - like toy soldiers, I'd say - in a row of chairs, facing the blank wall. Wufei snorted disapprovingly. I flipped them all the finger, and dragged the only spare chair out of the line and up against the side wall.  
  
Heero turned the laptop on; simultaneously there was a soft whirr of machinery warming up, and a large, white square projected up on to the dining room wall. Guess who was this afternoon's main feature! Deathscythe - and his haphazard pilot, Duo Maxwell! I stared at the diagram up on the wall - it was very detailed, and showed only one area of the hydraulics. But I recognised it. Bet Heero would never have guessed I did! And I had to admire the work that had gone into the slide. It was clearly drawn and well labelled - and had pinpointed the very area that needed attention. A perfect work of art, albeit a technical one. Any other time, I would've whistled appreciation. From the Death Glare I could feel boring into the back of my skull, I didn't think it'd be appreciated today.  
  
"You've not missed much, Heero wanted to wait for you to come down." Damn that Trowa - he looked embarrassingly enthusiastic. He can carry it off, and still look cool. If I get that excited, I look like a kid about to wet his pants.   
  
"It's a really good presentation today," he nodded at me. Had a sheaf of papers in his hand. Quatre had a smart clip file; Wufei a palmtop. Oh my God... I groaned to myself. The notes I'd taken so far this week could be fitted on to the back of a Pokemon card. Was I gonna be tested on all this?   
  
Trowa was pressing on, regardless of my sour expression. Probably because of.   
  
"We were just saying how Heero's CAD software has really opened up new possibilities. This ability to display any part of the Gundam in the schematics that he's drawn up - he can project it right here and we can run through the diagram together. We've been able to examine where we might want to make modifications - where the problems may be." Yeah - like the others have potential modifications, and I have problems. I hear what you're saying, Trowa!  
  
But I relented. It was good to be with the guys, after all. I sighed, and braced myself against the side of the dining table, tilting the chair back against the wall. I saw Heero look down at my legs - long, browned, stretched out from the flimsy sleep shorts. My favourite blue ones. He should be honoured!   
  
I brazened it out for a coupla seconds, then I felt my naked toes starting to curl a little under his disapproving gaze. I coughed. I lifted my legs off the table, one then the other, dropped the chair to the floor with a thump, and crossed my arms across my chest.  
  
"OK, shoot!" I said, cheerfully.  
  
+  
  
The training session had gone from boring to tedious to soporific. For me, anyway. Though - OK, let's face it - I'm the world's worst pupil. I won't be told, Sister Helen used to say. Well, that's not strictly true; I _will_ be told - lots of stuff! - but it's a miracle if I actually take any notice of it. Or I do - but I adapt and bastardise it so much that no-one would notice the connection.  
  
What am I trying to say? I'm trying to justify the fact that I fell asleep on that stupid, uncomfy chair, and slipped against the table. It jolted the laptop - the picture on the wall shuddered - the connection sprang out - well, you can picture the reactions of the faithful. Let alone the Master himself!  
  
So now I was back in my room like a naughty school kid. I'd been banned from the lounge and the TV 'n all, because at the volume I watch it, it would be a 'distraction' to the training. Distraction - my middle name, I guess. I'd sorted some piles of washing out from the clean clothes. I'd checked out two packs of cards and found both of them missing the 4 of hearts. I kicked my PS2 a coupla times, but it'd never really worked properly in this room. I flicked a coupla pages of the Games Master.   
  
Yeah, I was restless today!  
  
I'd taken to sleeping/living in the spare room next door to Heero. We used to share the room he's in, because it was large enough for two guys to store all their stuff and still have space to run a PS2/laptop each. But since he's gotten so obsessed with this presentation bug, he's been staying up all hours, tapping away, projecting stuff on the bedroom wall. The flickering lights were driving me crazy, to say nothing of his little grunts of frustration, and his hiccups of pleasure when something went right. Guess he never knew I was listening and watching so closely. He'll never know how much I actually _have_ learned, just from watching him pore over those schematics 'n all! I know Deathscythe a damn sight better than he'll give me credit for. At least to the extent I know the names of which bits are gonna fall off!  
  
He'd certainly looked a bit surprised when I said I'd sleep elsewhere for a while.  
  
And I can't say I enjoyed it entirely. I mean, I got a whole lot more hours' sleep, but I think I'd gotten used to his breathing in the background at night - his occasional snuffles. The cute, bony toes on the end of his foot when it flopped out from under the covers. The warmth from his body whenever I had to reach over him to the corner cupboard, and grab another blanket.  
  
Hell, I missed that rather a lot.  
  
So I had to lie and dream instead. On my lonesome.  
  
Might do that now. I wasn't gonna be called by anyone downstairs for a while now. Not until Heero had calmed down. Not until they'd all been comatosed by electrical connections and cable installations.  
  
Guess I fell asleep with a smile on my face. That, and my hand snugly inside my shorts. That's what happens, more often than not.  
  
+  
  
The evening didn't get much better. I don't know what was bugging me, but I couldn't settle. Wufei had snapped at me to keep still while he was watching TV, and Quat had winced at my tuneless whistling. Even Trowa had flinched when I dropped my fork for the third time at supper. Heero hadn't shown much interest in me or my antics at all. Perhaps I was still in disgrace. Or he was just too eager to rush away back to his graphics. He vanished up the stairs just after ten.  
  
Not that I was bothered _what_ he did, of course.  
  
I followed not long after, though it was obscenely early for me to go to bed. Perhaps Wufei's stew had upset my delicate stomach. Or Quat's choice of music in the kitchen had jarred - I mean, Wagner over the washing up?!  
  
Anyway, I drowsed on and off for a coupla hours. Heard the others going to bed. Slipped on my headphones and blasted some heavy rap until it hammered me into unconsciousness. Next I knew, I was peeling part of the equipment out of permanent residence in my left ear, and a glance at the clock showed it was around 3am.   
  
I groaned, and stretched, and popped some joints noisily. It was warm in the house tonight - I'd just thrown on the sleep shorts and nothing else. My usual dream had been a little steamier than I would've liked; I appeared to be fighting off a damned uncomfortable erection.  
  
And then I heard noises from next door. Damn man was still up and working, at this hour!  
  
I was fairly scratchy myself - I don't take well to having my sleep disturbed. I hauled myself out of the bed. I'd go right in there, tell him to shut the fuck up, turn off the bloody technicals, and _go to sleep!_ Then we could all have a proper rest.  
  
Yeah, I'd do that straight away!  
  
+  
  
Well - what can I say?  
  
I stood, frozen in mid stride, at the doorway of Heero's bedroom, the door half ajar and giving me a fine view into the room. There were no lights on, but there was a soft, buzzing glow from his laptop screen. He sat on the side of the bed, his back to me, and he was staring at the far wall. So I did the same. The laptop was projecting again, it seems.  
  
My mouth musta dropped open with surprise. It was the most unusual diagram of a Gundam I'd seen - and, believe me, Heero Yuy had shown us plenty that week.  
  
In fact, it wasn't a Gundam at all. It was projected over almost all of the far wall of the bedroom; expanded to a size much larger than he'd used for our presentations downstairs. This meant it was rather pale on the white painted background; but still perfectly clear enough to see the relevant details.  
  
It was a picture of _me!_  
  
It looked like it'd been taken of me while I was asleep, 'cos I was lying down. The background of artfully crumpled cloth looked like the usual state of my bedspread. I wore nothing except the sleep shorts - the _blue_ ones. Arms high above my head; one leg bent up, the other stretched outside the covers. Heero used to sneer that he couldn't see how I could sleep in that position. Had he taken this picture to prove the point to me?  
  
But there was something wrong with the picture. Yeah - my eyes weren't closed in sleep at all. A bit shocked, I realised what he'd done. He'd cut and pasted a picture of my 'awake' head on to my 'asleep' body! It was a pretty good job, though. When I peered a bit more closely, I could recognise the head and shoulders from a photo Quatre took last summer. I'd just lost my hat in the breeze - my hair was looking a little the worse for wear, and the ends of the braid were flapping round my shoulders. Just like I looked this morning when he came into my room. But unlike this morning, I was grinning, and looking full into the camera - I think I was threatening Quatre at the time with lifelong disembowelment if he didn't put the damn camera down and help me catch my latest fashion accessory; it had cost me all of five dollars!  
  
I looked kinda cute, though I say so myself. And I guess it looked like I was grinning and staring straight at the viewer. At Heero.  
  
And I guess Heero must've thought the same, to keep and use a copy of the photo.  
  
Well, well, _well...!_  
  
+  
  
I drew back into the shadows of the doorway; dying to look more closely, but determined not to advertise myself just yet.  
  
For there was an even more amazing sight to be seen inside the room!  
  
Heero hadn't moved at all while I stood there. If I leant against the far doorframe, I could see his profile in the half-darkness. He was dressed for bed, or so I supposed. He had loose sweats on, and no vest or socks. The soft light from the projection lit his bare skin with a luminous halo effect. The barely audible hiss of the projector itself filled the room, and hid whatever sounds he had been making.  
  
He looked very, _very_ delicious. Damn good looking, of course, with that stern, classic face; huge, dark eyes. The dusky, sleek skin that always looks so warm. Plump little lips - that is, when he wasn't gritting his teeth in the face of my annoying habits. Luscious little lips, indeed.... I could feel an awkward stirring in my own shorts.   
  
I was forced to admit to myself that many of those times I'd crept to the edge of his bed to reach a blanket, I'd really just been drawn to have a gratuitous ogle at his body. A slim, tight, _gorgeous_ body! Long, powerful legs, all the way up from toes to thigh. I blessed the nights he slept in shorts rather than sweats. I'd be able to gawk at that exciting, gently sloping bulge between his legs - follow the trail of hair below his navel, and catch a glimpse of the sparse little black curls at the end. Feel my fingers twitch in frustration at the sight of the perky little nipples on that hard, muscular chest, with his arms held always at his side; strong arms that only relaxed at night.   
  
Tonight, though, those arms were clutching rather tightly at the bedclothes beneath him. And as for the clear, handsome profile of his face, topped as always with that shock of unruly black hair; his face seemed almost frozen in its concentration.   
  
I wasn't sure why he was so tense.  
  
I found out very shortly after.  
  
+  
  
He made another of the sounds that I'd heard from next door. A strange kinda - _whimper_.  
  
Then he moved. Not his attention - no, he kept on staring at the picture of me. But his hand came up from the bed and reached to his neck. He spread out his fingers. He _stroked_ his neck. As I watched with fascination, his head stretched back, baring his neck to the touch. He let out a long breath. The fingers slid down to his chest. I could only see one side from my vantage point, but - I thanked God more than a coupla times that night - that was the side he chose to fondle.  
  
His fingertips twisted around his nipple, and I swear I could see it strain up in the dim light, responding to him. He lifted his hand to his mouth, licked around the fingers. Then he was back on duty, teasing the hot, chocolate brown little nub. Yeah, I know what colour it is.   
  
I'd never seen such a thing before. Heero Yuy - playing with himself! I'd never seen any evidence of his sexual needs, either being met or not. I can't say it was ever part of our daily conversation, more's the pity. Damn, he'd often nearly caught _me_ in the middle of a good comfort session! I always got a little too heated in the shower, using up all his shower gel and imagining where it had been before me; that usually ended up with me jerking off against the tiles. Then there were all those times he'd be wandering round the bedroom in next to nothing, and I'd just creep away to have a fondle and a fisting, just holding that vision in my horny young mind, until I was gasping and shuddering on the bed (or the toilet, or behind some corner of the kitchen, wherever I could get some privacy), and making another mess of my vest -   
  
Anyway - enough of _my_ more than healthy libido! You'd think I'd have got used to him around, wouldn't you - built up some kinda immunity? But no... there's something about Heero Yuy that's really got into my bones. He's something _special_...  
  
He was leaning back on his other hand, obviously trying to get more comfortable. I just spied, sweated, and prayed that he continued.  
  
He did.  
  
He licked his fingers a few more times - I could see the silhouette of a thin trail of saliva when he pulled them out. Then he slid his hand further down his body, and into his lap.  
  
Down... down... groaned my obscene, voyeuristic, _aching_ little mind.  
  
He was tugging at the waist of the sweats with the other hand - pulling them down over his hips. I couldn't help but see that he had nothing on underneath 'em. He was obviously wriggling to loose himself - to loose his cock from its prison. I thought I might pass out when it sprang out into his expectant hand. Even in the shadowy light, it looked big, and shining, and more than erect. It was _towering!_ And the hand - the _damp_ one - was grasping it like it was the king of all joysticks. He let out a gasp then. A very satisfying one. And began to stroke it. Firmly.  
  
I wondered who'd turned up the heating, because surely we didn't need it at this time of year. I could feel the rivulets of sweat on my neck - down the side of my face. By some amazing coincidence, my own hand was to be found inside my shorts. Clutching a very hard, very swollen, very _painful_ cock of my own.  
  
I stood there, scarcely breathing. Stroking in time with my very own, very, _very_ wet dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by FancyFigures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The show of my life continued.  
  
Heero was arched up off the bed, head back, gaze ripped away from the projection now. I think his eyes were screwed shut with the feelings that must have been swamping him. He seemed to have a damn fine idea of how to keep himself going - of how to prolong the climax that surely must be imminent. He would fist away with determination - then suddenly, he'd pause, take a deep breath, and then _tease_ at it for a few seconds. Just fingertips - just a gentle stroking. Then back to the pumping. His muscles were taut, like wire. His legs were straining, the sweats cutting into his thighs, as he jerked away. I could see the dark hollows of the muscles on his buttocks.   
  
I don't think I was as alert as I should have been. I don't actually think that I was even on the planet, to be honest. I was a long, throbbing, stick of lust and pain and if I didn't come soon I was gonna implode, and the absorption of my agony would break me into millions of pieces all over the landing....  
  
He was about to come, as well, I could see that. He was shivering. His hand was erratic.  
  
"Duo..." he groaned.   
  
Huh?  
  
He fell back, hard, on to the bed. His hips were wriggling awkwardly, pushing the sweats away, down to his ankles. He wrenched out a foot, freed his legs. He bent his knees up - let them fall apart. He had both hands free as well now, and the one that wasn't working on his cock went back to his mouth - he sucked on the fingers furiously for a coupla seconds. Then it reached back down between those outstretched, clenching thighs, and from the sudden grunt he gave and the jerk of his hips, I knew where it had gone.  
  
Oh God! Heero was finger fucking himself!  
  
He appeared to be damn good at this manoeuvre as well! His arms were long and flexible and with just a tip up of his hips he could obviously reach in as far as he liked. The thought brought me near to hysteria. He shifted once - twice. He was adding fingers. He was probing in there, finding his pleasure spot, clutching and pumping his cock at the same time. He certainly knew how to please himself!   
  
"Do it -" he was moaning, softly - but fiercely. "That's how I want it - do it _harder -!_ "  
  
The performance was almost over. His hips bucked - he was coming at last. I wondered if I'd be able to see the cum gushing over his hand, over the naked skin of his groin. I knew I'd definitely hear him enjoying his completion.  
  
And that I did.   
  
"Duo!" he hissed out through teeth that were obviously tightly clenched. "Yes! _Yesss!_ Fuck - that's so _good_ \- ! See me come, Duo - see me - _dammit -!_ "  
  
Well - it's not often that you hear Heero Yuy swear. Let alone in the same sentence as asking me to - to -  
  
I came. I couldn't hold back any more. Those few words were so clear, so shocking, so sexy... I felt the ecstasy rush up from all points of the compass and arrive together at the base of my poor, tortured cock. It was like fourteen shower experiences, and another dozen comings round the back of the kitchen cupboards - all rolled into one. I thought my body may not stand it - I was gonna lose control of every muscle I possessed. And one of those was definitely my throat.  
  
To my horror, I wailed aloud. I ain't the quietest guy at the best of times, and I'm particularly prone to noisy comings. I gulped, and I tried to hold it back, but the joy and agony just rushed to the front of my mouth and leapt out to freedom. "Shit -" I groaned. " _Heero -_!" And my words were joined by another burst for freedom; a stream of hot, thick cum, shuddering out into my hand and half way down my shorts.  
  
+  
  
It had been horribly quiet for at least thirty seconds. No noise from anywhere else in the apartment, so I guess everyone else was still asleep. I leant against the doorframe, limp and exhausted, and pretty sticky. With any luck, I thought, he'll be just as exhausted, and will _definitely_ have been making too much noise to hear _me_ , and I can creep away and donate my body to medical science before he finds me...  
  
It was never gonna happen, was it?  
  
"Duo... are you there?"  
  
I gave a gasp that sounded a bit like a squeal. I tried to clear my throat.  
  
"Ahh... yeah."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"You - saw me..."  
  
"Ahh... yeah."  
  
Wow - so articulate! Are you forgetting I'd just shot my load all over myself? Who was gonna be Mr Orator after that?  
  
I didn't stop to consider what would probably be the sensible thing to do - that is, run like hell for the exit. Instead, I sidled into the room, still holding myself up against the wall. I lurched over to the bed and sat down heavily. I grabbed at a corner of the bedspread, and tried to wipe some of the evidence off my legs. Secretly. Clumsily.  
  
Heero was sat up again, turned away from me. He'd pulled his sweats back up his legs. I saw him run a hand through that mess of hair. Even messier now, of course, from churning about on the bed. I waited for him to yell at me.  
  
"I'm sorry you saw that." His voice was very soft, very small. That very same voice that sliced me apart earlier in the day.  
  
"I - don't understand," I said, rather pathetically. I think I was wondering why I was still alive. "Like - that's - um - a fine piece of art work you've got there. What kinda training session is it for?"  
  
Even in the dark, I could see him flush. He kept his back to me, and I saw the muscles tense across his shoulders. Despite my shattered state, my body rippled a little in response. I cursed it with every curse I knew - which was plenty.  
  
"It's - just a - a rough working," he said, uneasily. "Private. Just like - like doodling. I was - getting some practise; getting used to the presentation package, you know? I used some old photos... forgot to erase this one."  
  
God, what a pathetic excuse! Did he think he was fooling me? It didn't even deserve a reply, and from the silence I was getting from him, he knew it. I was staring at the picture of me again.  
  
"What's that button on my shorts?" My sleep shorts are way too flimsy to have buttons. This was like an icon. This was intriguing!  
  
"What?" Heero was flustered, but I wasn't in the mood for taking any prisoners. He started to turn around, to challenge me. I leant over him and reached for the mouse.  
  
"No!" he cried, but too late. _Way_ too late. I clicked on the button.   
  
To my amazement, the little blue shorts wriggled on their own, and moved cheekily down my 'legs' and off my 'body' entirely. My representation lay there, still in its pose of grinning relaxation, but now I appeared to be completely naked! And I was looking at a vision of my sleeping, half-erect cock, nestling in dark red curls, hugged by softly wrinkled balls.  
  
Well, well, _well!_  
  
+  
  
More silence.  
  
I clambered off my side of the bed and came round to sit next to him. Facing the picture. I coughed.  
  
"That's - me, yeah?" I asked. My voice needed some warming up. "I mean - not computer generated, or some crap like that?"  
  
"No...it's you. I took - it's from a couple of pictures. One with the shorts. One -"  
  
"- without. Yeah, I see that," I finished for him. I tilted my head, admiring my size. Even at rest. Never seen myself from this angle before. When the hell did he take this shot? I knew he was the photographer - shit, even I would never let anyone intentionally take a picture of me in all my glory! So this was no 'old photo'! I remembered a few days back in August, when the weather was scorching - when the air con wasn't working in the apartment block, so it had been stifling at night. Yeah, I could remember a coupla nights I slept with nothing on.  
  
"You pervert," I said, sorta aimlessly.  
  
"You meddler," he hissed in return. "Are you going to tell the others?"  
  
"Why?" I asked, genuinely surprised. "This is just to do with us, isn't it?"  
  
"Us?" he said, warily. "This is just a - a - messing about, Duo -"  
  
I grinned. He looked so damn uncomfortable that I just wanted to eat him up! I stretched out a hand and tweaked at his ear.  
  
"Come on, Picasso," I murmured. "You gonna tell me you didn't take as much time and care on this pic as you do on all your more worthy stuff? You don't do _messing about_ , Yuy. You do Serious - you do Fourteen-Drafts-Before-Publication. This one is just as dear to you as the others - though I'm willing to believe it's for different reasons."  
  
"You were never meant to see it... I knew you'd be like this about it," he hissed, darkly.   
  
"Like what?" I countered. "Like I'm a bit shocked you've got a picture of me in the naughty nude, and I'm not allowed to ask some pointed questions?"  
  
"What questions?"   
  
I leant forward and breathed into his neck. It was still flushed - it was warm and looked very inviting. I felt my teeth baring themselves in anticipation.   
  
"How long you been jerking off to me in here? Since I moved out - or before?"  
  
"I haven't -!" He blushed again. Knew I'd seen it all.  
  
"Yeah..." I drawled. I ran a fingertip up his arm and saw how he shivered. "Like there's any defence, your Honour..."  
  
"I - I was just -" God, was he clutching at straws! Why didn't he just confess he was mad for me and we could look for something to do about it? I could feel the excitement rising again even as I thought about it. This was better than Christmas...  
  
"I just needed the company," he finished, miserably. "I - missed you here - at night."  
  
"I can see that," I murmured. He was _way_ too cute for his own good. How many nights had gone to waste while we hid our thrashing sessions from each other? I let my fingers drop to his thigh, and they stroked the soft fabric there. Remembered what I'd seen underneath. Aches started up between my toes and began to crawl up towards my recovering groin.  
  
His voice broke in on these lust-filled sensations. "Duo, what's that?"  
  
+  
  
Just for that second, I had an uneasy feeling that the tables might be turning a little.  
  
He was looking at my lap. Or, more accurately, at the rather obvious stain on my shorts.  
  
"Is that what I think it is, Duo?"  
  
"What?" I said, feigning some last attempt at innocence. "Yoghurt?"  
  
He stared me out.  
  
"Were you - ? Have you been -?" Heero Yuy couldn't say it out loud, poor, repressed lad that he is. He tried another route. "So how come you were excited too?"  
  
"Hey - not from gazing at myself, you idiot! Though I am kinda cute. And so well endowed..."  
  
"So -?" He ignored my joke - the relentless soldier was reasserting himself.  
  
"So 'praps I found my excitement from the other picture in the room," I hissed, leaning even closer to him. I really wish he hadn't gone gazing at my lap like that. It was changing shape again, and real _fast_. "The _animated_ one..."  
  
"You mean - _me?_ "  
  
" _Duh -_!" I murmured, a little fondly. "Wanna practise on the real thing, Heero?" I slid my hand very deliberately between his inner thighs. There were some definite stirrings under that 100% polyester. "Wanna click on my button?"  
  
"What the hell are you saying, Duo?" He'd turned fully to face me now, and he looked kinda shocked. But there were also dark, hungry depths in his eyes - he knew damn well what I was saying.  
  
"Give me your cursor, Heero," I sighed. I grasped his frozen hand, and placed it on the expanding bulge of my shorts. Oh Gods, I groaned to myself. The dreams had been so, _so_ pathetic compared to the real thing!  
  
"Duo!" he whispered. His hand seemed to thaw. It moved - it touched. It _squeezed_. "God... Duo! I never thought you - that you'd be - as well -"  
  
"And I though you were such an articulate speaker," I moaned. "Whatever - just touch me. Do what you want - do what you've been imagining with that 2D thing up there, for however long you've been fantasising over it. You _have_ been fantasising over me, haven't you?"  
  
"Don't humiliate me any further," he groaned.   
  
"That ain't exactly what I'm thinking of doin' to you, baby," I purred. I leant back on my hands; let my cock stretch a little more freely, straining though it was under the cloth of my shorts. His hand was really very comfortable there - his palm moulded very nicely to my rising shaft. God, was it rising! "I was hoping for a - _private_ training session. Just you and me - and some presentation aids..."  
  
"You mean it? This isn't just your idea of a joke? Some twisted revenge for using your photo like this -?"  
  
"Jesus, Heero," I snapped. "D'you think I'd have this damn obelisk in my shorts if I didn't wanna play hide the sausage with you?"  
  
"You're a foul-mouthed, obscene-minded, horny little baka -" he moaned.  
  
"So put it on my end-of-term report," I sighed. "Come on - let's run through the diagram together. Just like you suggested this afternoon..."  
  
"You'll stay awake this time?" he retorted. Nice comeback, Heero!  
  
"Don't think I'll be sleeping through this one!" I gasped. He was squeezing more confidently now. In fact, he was panting again himself, and his own sweats were looking suspiciously tight round the groin area.  
  
"Come here!" I hissed. I reached an arm around his neck, let my other arm collapse under me, and pulled him down on to my chest. And as he opened his mouth in shock, I thrust in my tongue.  
  
"Duo!" His words were muffled by my mouth. "Mmm... " But the moan of enjoyment wasn't. His lips were hot and just as plump as they should be - and I was taking an extensive tasting! My tongue was in and it wasn't coming out any time soon - not until I'd explored every corner, and licked at every little crease, and then gone back for seconds.  
  
It was unbelievably good. And then some!  
  
And then he managed to struggle a coupla words out between our warring tongues. Ones I didn't wanna hear.  
  
"Wait, Duo!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by FancyFigures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Wait, Duo!"  
  
We'd shifted on the bed to get more comfortable, and I'd 'accidentally' let my hand snag in the waistband of his sweats. I tugged, shamelessly. "Take 'em off, Heero ... please!"  
  
But he pulled back a bit. "No - that's not how it goes!"  
  
"How what goes?"  
  
"The seminar, Duo! You said you wanted a private training session -?"  
  
"Uhh - did I? I mean - sure..."  
  
He knelt up beside me, and put a restraining hand on my chest. I swear I felt every whorl of his fingertips, branding into my skin! He trailed it down, tracing out the lines of my muscles.   
  
"First..." he murmured. His voice sounded rather hoarse now. Rather low. I rather hoped it was something to do with touching me in the flesh at last.  
  
"First I kiss you -"  
  
"Done that," I breathed. "But happy to go again if it helps -" If my lips hadn't been attached to my face, they'd have reached up for him anyway.  
  
"Later. For now, we'll say you've passed that paper, OK?"   
  
I grunted. I think it was all I was capable of at the time. I was watching his bright, greedy eyes - I was fascinated by this predatory Heero. Guess that's what lust unleashes in even the most strait- laced of us -!  
  
"Next...I touch your shoulders - your neck... your chest..." He followed every blessed word with the actions, and it set up the most amazing reaction in every nerve I had - and some I didn't know were there. He massaged me, as if he were helping to soothe tired muscles, but with a light, sensual touch that would drive a guy wild. Like me, me, _me!_ He traced the pulse in my neck that was throbbing away like a damn pile driver; he dipped down into the hollows where it joined my shoulders, and squeezed at the joints there; he ran firm fingers down over my upper arms, cupping my elbows, and then rolling back across my pecs...  
  
"... your nipples, one at a time ..."  
  
I did squeal then - most fucking undignified, but then didn't I say I wasn't the quietest of guys at times like these? It was too brilliant, his long, careful fingertips on my poor, sensitive little nubs. He was confident, and he twisted with devastating accuracy, and I think my squirming and moaning far surpassed his own heavy breathing.  
  
"You like that?" he murmured, sounding pleased. "I always wanted to do that to you... I made them a little darker on the picture so that I could concentrate on thinking about them..."  
  
"You gonna make a career of being a pervert?" I gasped. "No - don't stop!"  
  
He smiled very slowly. I guess he knew he had the upper hand again. And maybe he was enjoying it as much as I was, too.  
  
"Then down to your stomach..."  
  
The fingers were firmly massaging across my abdomen, thumbs pressing possessively against my narrow hips. He dipped his head suddenly, and his tongue flickered into my navel. Christ, my cock sprang up so quick, if he hadn't bobbed back up again, I think it would've punched him in the nose!  
  
"Let me out," I whimpered. "Let it free, Heero -"  
  
"But I love the blue shorts," he smiled, a little wistfully. "They're always my favourite. I wish you hadn't worn them to the session this afternoon - it was too distracting -"  
  
"So take 'em off," I sobbed. I tried to wriggle myself, but he still had a hand on my chest, and my other limbs appeared to have melted at the edges into the bedspread. "Press the fucking button, just like the picture! God forbid I should distract the great lecturer -"  
  
Laughing, he knelt back up again, and - oh Gods, there _is_ a heaven, and it's granted me an amnesty! - he tugged at my shorts. They came over my hips, having to be lifted up over my painful, throbbing erection, and down off my ankles.  
  
"Oh my God..." Heero sighed.  
  
"What?" I asked, suspicious. I mean, I was beside myself for him, y'know? But what was the problem? Like - my _cock?_ Was it a disappointment, in comparison with his graphical creation? Was it ...?  
  
"Shut up, baka," he said. Damn man seems psychic sometimes. "It's just as I hoped. Just as I wanted. It's - you're - gorgeous..."  
  
He musta realised he was still half dressed, and how restricting it was becoming. As I lay there, like a sacrifice of some damn sexy sort, he climbed off the bed and dropped his sweats, kicking them off at his feet impatiently. Then he clambered back up on to the bed beside me.  
  
He saw me staring at him - the look in my eyes. He blushed.  
  
He was so fucking fine! The dusky, warm skin of his upper body ran all the way down as well - funny thing, that, eh? - and I could follow the muscles of his tight stomach all the way down to the thighs, to his knees; the long legs tucked under his buttocks; the almost casual way he stroked at his erect cock, settling it as best he could on his lap. It deserved all the attention it could get, I'll tell you _that_...  
  
"Sorry to neglect you, Duo. I'm back now - and you're still gorgeous..."  
  
I groaned. He knelt right next to my complaining groin. He hadn't touched me there yet, but I could _feel_ the warmth from his hovering fingers. I guessed I might have to show him what to do, if all he'd had to practice on was a coupla photos and some fancy fonts -  
  
And then he touched me, all right. Seems he knew _exactly_ what to do! That superb control I'd watched him using on himself - he turned it right around and used it on me. Seems he'd already swotted up for his own practical, and he musta passed with damn fine flying colours -  
  
"- and tasty -" he moaned, and - oh Gods! - he was going down on me, I swear it, it was no hallucination!  
  
"- _very_ tasty -" came the mumble, and his hands closed firmly on the base of my cock, tugging at the trapped curls. He wriggled round, kneeling between my outstretched legs, his head facing me, but his face buried in my groin. His mouth was working the straining skin up and over my aching tip, and teasing out the pre-cum with the tip of his tongue, and then licking down again to the base, to nibble at the protected flesh there. I spread my legs like I wanted to draw his whole body up into me, and my thighs shook as I stretched to cope with the waves of astonishing pleasure that were swamping me.  
  
"Heero..." I groaned, and he paused for a second, to look up at me and smile. My cock was still embedded in his mouth. I thought I'd never seen anything so fucking sexy in my life as the sight of those wide, blue eyes looking up through a dark, fallen fringe, atop the dark red circle that was his greedy mouth - sucking on me.  
  
I groaned, and I yelped, and despite him tweaking at me to warn me to be quieter, I felt the scream coming just as fast as the cum was gonna burst out of me. He sucked harder and faster, and there was this thing he was doing with his tongue that sorta tickled the little bit of skin at the front that was so, so sensitive, and how the fuck did he _know_ that -?  
  
At the last minute, I twisted my head to bury it in a pillow, and my shrieks were muffled as the climax hit me. Again and again, pumping into his warm, wet mouth, and never a thought for how gross or how ludicrous I must look, hips bucking wildly, tears eking out of my eyes, hands clenched so that the nails cut into my palms. And Heero between my thighs, sucking and smiling and _all mine at last!_  
  
+  
  
"And then..." came Heero's soft, husky voice.  
  
I heaved my poor, wrecked body over on to its side, and propped my head up on a tired arm. "There's more?"  
  
"Of course there is!" he announced. I was aware that he was laying back on the bed, and was gazing at me. His face was flushed, his hair a mess, he was stark, ripplingly naked - his cock was rearing up out of his own dark curls, and its shining, swollen tip advertised its need better than any banner. He'd never looked more delicious! "I need to finish the presentation - I need closure, Duo."  
  
Oh God! I wondered if I'd be able to come again - I wondered why I was even wondering that. Just one look at those slim, tight thighs and I could feel the dull ache growing in my groin again. He had me completely enslaved! I watched, in silence, as he slid his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. He followed my eyes with his. There was a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"You saw what comes next, Duo, didn't you?"  
  
"I sure as hell did," I sighed. "Are those fingers gonna go -"  
  
"- where no-one's been before? Yes, that's right. I've only had my own fingers - my own touch. And thoughts of you there instead."  
  
I was sweating now. I lay resting on my arm beside him, completely nude, in a cool bedroom, and I was sweating like I was in a sauna. "You - want me there, then?"  
  
"I want you there - _now_!" he hissed into my ear. His mouth followed round and nibbled at my lower lip. "Do you want to be there?"  
  
Shit, did I!  
  
I shrugged. "Can take it or leave it, y'know..."  
  
He knew me too well. Or perhaps the huge erection I was sporting gave me away. He ignored my futile attempts to play hard to get, and he sucked on my lip. Slid his tongue in - a hot, probing muscle, wriggling in among my teeth. Teasing at my palate. I opened up my mouth and sucked him in - it was fantastic!  
  
I felt his hand groping down between us, teasing at his own desperate cock - his fingers stretching to play around his little puckered door to pleasure. He was panting a little.  
  
"You heard me, Duo... you know what I want... what I like," he murmured into me. "I want you to be fucking me - I want you to see me come as you're fucking me. Why do you think I could ever be satisfied with that picture?"  
  
"It's a damn work of art -" I protested.  
  
"That's what _you_ are," he smiled. "And the real thing, thank God." He was breathing _very_ heavily now. I knew that he needed release. And he was offering it to me. "Don't let me down, Duo - I need you - "  
  
I rolled him back abruptly, flat on to the bed, and I held down his arms, staring at him. The advantage seemed to be back with me again. But I was gonna be damn careful with it.  
  
"First time, Heero?"  
  
"Yes," he whispered.  
  
I dropped my head and began nuzzling at his neck. He turned his own head to the side, but only so that he could get the full effect of my nips and kisses. He gasped loudly, as I lapped at his throat.  
  
"You like that?" I murmured. "I always wanted to do that to you..."  
  
He looked up at me, sharply, but saw I was only gently joking. I was trying to relax him, before my own desperation sent me jumping on him. He was underneath me; undressed, unresisting, and totally irresistible. If I didn't have him tonight I was gonna die of frustrated misery, and they'd have to put it on my headstone, that Duo Maxwell died of Heero Yuy starvation -!  
  
I took the licking down his chest, returning the fabulous favour of earlier. Next time, I'd be spending one long, _long_ time tasting all that silky flesh, and that impressive cock of his!  
  
Next time... There was a warm feeling creeping over me, and I don't think it was just desire. Duo Maxwell appeared to be getting a little sappy - I'd have to deal with that sometime later. Much later.  
  
I said this guy was something special, didn't I?  
  
"You sure?" I whispered. He nodded. I slid a hand between his legs and he opened them willingly. "Got anything?" How ready was he?  
  
But in answer, Heero waved a hand at the bedside table. He lay fairly occupied with my caresses, so I reached over and fiddled around in the drawer until I found a likely tube.  
  
"I have it - for when I - for the picture..." he sighed.  
  
"Be prepared, baby," I growled. "For the picture to step out of the frame!"  
  
I rolled some lube around on my fingers, and returned to suckling at his neck - it was a damn fine place to use to distract him. I could taste soap, and shampoo, and skin that had seen the fresh air earlier in the day. I reached under his cute, tightly-muscled little ass, and my finger slid into him with the slightest of resistance. He winced. I changed tactic.  
  
I slid further down the bed, so that my head was at his hip. Gently, I slid another lubricated finger in, and I felt confident enough to probe around inside him. I hooked the longer finger, and I pressed gently - I felt the answering ripple of shock all the way along his body.  
  
"Christ, Duo...oh fuck - "  
  
"D'you always swear when you fuck?" I murmured. "It's a great leveller, eh?"  
  
"Shut up!" he gasped. He was relaxing a little around my fingers - stretching up to try to recapture the burst of ecstasy that I'd tempted him with. "When - when will you -?"  
  
"Hush..." I kept caressing him on the inside, but I dipped my head to his groin, and I took the sleek, glistening tip of his cock inside my lips. He groaned with delight. I took advantage of it to slip a third finger in, and I gently stretched at him. It was gonna be so tight, I could feel the excitement very deep in the pit of my groin. It was a good thing I'd come a coupla times already - otherwise I might have burst straight away. The mere thought of being inside Heero was speeding up the rocket ride to climax.  
  
I lowered my mouth down on him, up and down a few, tortuously slow times, stroking the flesh of his thighs, moving my fingers inside him as gently yet as effectively as I could. My cock was standing to attention again - I needed to lube down there as well.  
  
"Do it," said Heero in a low voice. It sounded like he was gritting his teeth. "Please, Duo - I want you to do it. Hurry -!"  
  
When have I ever done what I was told? I did tonight, I can tell you. If this was part of the training, I was gonna be star pupil, OK? I slid out my fingers, watching him clench back up tight again, though with the faintest of pink around the entrance, as if I'd left my mark to find the way back. I took my mouth from his cock - reluctantly - and wriggled between his legs. He watched me stroke lube up and down my own cock, with a look of fascinated shock. His hand hovered near his own - I saw him stretch his fingers out, and run them up his shaft; promising pleasure; encouraging it to be patient.  
  
He went on watching me, as I lifted his legs around me, and placed my cock at his opening. He shivered a little - mighta been the cold of the lube. Mighta been nervousness.  
  
"Next lesson..." he grunted slightly, "... follow the cursor..."  
  
He reached his other hand to take hold of me. He stretched his legs wider, and bent them back towards his chest. And he guided me up to the soft red pucker, and he helped me push right on in.  
  
"Ahhh..." He gave a strangled moan, and his eyes had closed, but his hand had flown to my hip and it was gripping me hard, not letting me pull back. I sank my cock into a deep, hot channel and I thought I was gonna melt into Heero and come out the other side. It was fantastic! I pulled a little way back, and plunged in again. He jerked below me, but he still held me.   
  
"Again!" he hissed. His eyes flashed open and locked on to mine. "That is so fucking good - again, Duo! Fuck me! Harder!"  
  
I appeared to have lost my foothold on this damn planet again - I was thrusting away in the dark, hot world of goblins and ghoulies, and my head was swimming, and all I could see was Heero's eyes, ordering me to keep going; to fuck him, to move in and out of him, again and again. And all the time he stroked his cock and he clutched me to him, and he found curses to whip me on that I'd have been proud to use myself!  
  
The sweat rolled softly between us, making our chest and hips slick, making sucking sounds as we thrust together. His head stretched back on the bed; he made a gargled sound in his throat. I could see his cock was starting to shudder in his hand.   
  
"Come for me, Heero," I gasped.   
  
"Come _in_ me, Duo!" he cried, and at that second I felt the clench of his ass on my cock and I lost it. Lost control, lost rhythm, lost the last sad, sorry remnants of seed that my resilient young body kept pumping up for me to ejaculate. Up into Heero - up into the strong body that clung to me, with the marks of his fingerprints on my hips, and the wide, ecstatic stretch of his smile in front of me, as he climaxed too. I felt the warm, sticky stuff pump out of him, over our stomachs, adding to the lubrication of our bodies - and yet binding us together as well.  
  
The goblins and the ghoulies fled off shrieking - or was that my voice I heard? - and I was suddenly, beautifully aware of both our bodies, and the way they were moulded together, and the brilliant thing we'd just done.  
  
We were a fucking work of art ourselves!  
  
+  
  
We lay on the bed together. I was gonna pull the sheet over him as soon as he got comfortable again. I wasn't going anywhere else anytime soon.  
  
"You - you coulda been the one on top," I murmured. I hoped to God I hadn't hurt him too much. And I was slightly embarrassed, 'cos I'm not usually uke, and yet the thought of Heero inside _me_ had a rather strange, shivery effect on my nerves. Christ, I'm turning into a cuddly fucking bunny....  
  
"No... I've never done that," he sighed back.   
  
_Yesss!_ I whooped to myself.  
  
"So - maybe there's a training session that _you_ might consider attending?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "And who would be the trainer for _that_ , Duo?"  
  
"Damn fine guy," I blustered. "Plenty of experience... well respected... years of study in the subject... "  
  
"Great ass..." murmured Heero, running his hand up and down my legs. Something that had been nestling - exhausted - between them gave a physical hiccup. More from hope than capability, I think. I grinned, a bit stupidly.  
  
"If you say so. You're the one who's put the study time into it."  
  
"Your training session...it sounds very promising," Heero smiled. "I believe it's important to share knowledge, don't you think?"  
  
I lay back on the bed, and I unconsciously fell into the position of the photo that had caused all this to happen in the first place. Heero gazed at me there. His eyes were soft now, and they devoured all of me; possessively. Rather fondly. Perhaps he was getting kinda sappy as well - at least I wouldn't be the only cuddly bunny in the house. Likewise, my earlier feeling was back, the really good one - the one that felt kinda warm in my stomach. And it was _not_ just the glow of sexual exhaustion!  
  
The projector had long since given up and turned itself off. But we could see each other perfectly well.  
  
"You're one fine trainer, Heero," I sighed. "Always produce a work of art..."  
  
"I'm just a technician, Duo. A lot depends on the subject."  
  
"Nah... it's teamwork, then. And I reckon this has been by far your best, fella," I sighed.  
  
"I reckon it's my _favourite_ ," he murmured back. A mischievous smile was on his face, and if I could just have gathered enough energy to stay awake another minute, I would've kissed it off on to mine.  
  
I slept instead, curled up under a crumpled sheet, with one leg bent at the knee, and the other flung possessively over Heero's.   
  
Enough education for one night, eh?  
  
End


End file.
